


It's Nice To See You Smile Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kono/Steve Collection: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Anger, Cookies, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Friendship, Garage, General, Gym Sex, Gyms, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shopping, Shops, Shower Sex, Showers, Sobbing, Support, Tears, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After what happened with Wo Fat, Kono never thought she would see her lover smile again, But one day, She was doing her normal routine, & she saw Steve smiling his million dollar grin, They talk about it, & what happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*
 
*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & enjoy them!!!!*





	

*Summary: After what happened with Wo Fat, Kono never thought she would see her lover smile again, But one day, She was doing her normal routine, & she saw Steve smiling his million dollar grin, They talk about it, & what happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & enjoy them!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was still feeling a little frustrated, after she surfed a couple of great waves, she did her usual workout, so she can release some stress about what happened over the last couple of months, & she knew that she had to take care of it, Otherwise, It will boil up, & then explode. She also knew that her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, needed time to be alone, so she decided to hit the ocean first, & then take care of the items on her list, that needs to attending to, after she showers up, & changes for the day.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was busy tinkering in his garage, trying to fix up his dad's old marquis, & get it running again, after CSU had returned it to him, after they borrowed it to get evidence from, He was a little disappointed, that it was trashed, His partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who felt guilty after trash talking about the vehicles, comes to help out, whenever he can. But for that day, Steve assured the blond, he can handle the day's repairs himself.

 

He was also alone with his thoughts, He couldn't help, but think about his mother, how she deserted him again, & how he was almost a victim to Wo Fat, He would never get over killing him, He didn't want to but he said this in response to what had been going on in the last couple of months, since he was rescued from the laundry mat, & his team made sure that he would never see that body ever again. He sighed, & said this thinking to himself, **"I will never forgive her, I will never count on her being honest with me, or fooling me, I ** _will never_** give my heart to her ever again"** , As he continued to work on the car. He is not gonna let her ruin his life again, even from thousands of miles away, He hopes that she stays there for good.

 

Meanwhile, The Ex-Surfer went to get everything that she needed to make Steve's favorite dessert, Chocolate Chip Cookies, & she thought that some of those with some warm milk, will help, as they relaxed for the evening. She went to the market, & made sure that best chocolate chips were there, so she picked them up, & and all of the other ingredients, that she would need. Also, she went to get stuff for dinner, & so, her lover doesn't have to worry about cooking on top of everything else. She loves Steve, & she would do anything to put a smile back on his face again, & make it stay there permanently.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams came over to check on his best friend, & make sure that he is okay, The Loudmouth Detective was concerned about the way he is acting, so that is why he was there. He knew that everything that his best friend was going through, had to hurt like hell, since his mother revealed herself to be alive, & had faked her death. "Hey, Babe, How are you ?", Steve said without looking at him, "I am fine, Danno, I just need to be alone right now", "Don't do that, Please don't do it, You are allow to be human", The Former Seal went off on his friend, as soon as those words left the blond's mouth.

 

"You don't tell me that I'm allowed to be a human, Right now, I am so pissed right now !", he exclaimed angrily, & the blond knew that hehit the right button, "Yeah, But, You are not handling it right, If this continues, Babe, You'll lose us completely", Suddenly, Steve shouted, "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW !!!", & he went into a rage, & destroyed what he was working on, & Danny just let him be. When, The Five-O Commander was done, he was full of tears. Danny grabbed him, & said soothingly, "Shhh, It's okay, Babe, Just let it out", as he comforted him, & they stood like that for a couple of minutes, & then they spent time with the marquis.

 

Kono went to her favorite lingerie store, & she wanted to get something to make Steve drool, & she decided to get a couple of things, she decided to put a fashion show for him, & she knew that he couldn't resist her in sexy, & trashy lingerie. She got one, & where it left little to the imagination, & her tits were hanging out, She knew Steve would like it the best. She had an idea of surprising her man, & giving him an experience that she would never forget. The Ex-Surfer went to get lunch, & enjoyed sometime to herself.

 

The Best Friends were working well together, as they were dking the day's load for the car. "Thanks, Danno, I am feeling better, You are a great friend", Danny smiled, & said, "Takes one to know one", & they continued to work in a created rhythm. Steve invited him for a beer, & the blond accepted, & they spent some talking, til it was time for him to go. They agreed on going to the movies with Grace. When Danny left, Steve cleaned up his mess, & began his workout, He went to his home gym, where he had privacy, & couldn't be disturbed. He was getting the stress relief out of him, but it was going slowly, & not helping much.

 

Kono came home, & heard grunting from the home gym, she knew that it was her man working out, It is her favorite thing to do, She loves to watch him doing this, she felt a little bit of passion, desire, & lust in her, But most of all, Sexual Hunger, It overcame her, & she went right over to him with a purpose. She kissed him hotly, & ripped his tanktop off & worked his upper body over, & then she made her way down, & undid his shorts, & pulled them & his boxers to his ankles, & off. She serviced him, & had him bent over a bench. He howled, as she slapped, & bit his asscheeks. Then, She nibbled, teased, & tortured his cock, & balls. He came hard orgasming, & she made him have multiple orgasms, & denied him, she controls him, by keeping up her skill, & not letting up on him.

 

Steve was having fun getting his payback, making his lover putty in his hands, She moaned, when he bit a nipple, & gave the other one the same treatment. She was shivering, in his arms, as a response to the stimulation, that he was giving her. "How about a shower, Sexy ?", he asked with a sly smile, & lets his hands travel all over his body. She nodded, & said, "Let's do it", & they headed for their spacious bathroom, where things are really gonna heat up, & the magic is gonna happen. As soon as they got in there, The fucking had resumed, & it got even hotter. Kono was against the wall, when they had the shower all set up, she was practically begging to be fucked again.

 

They were fucking each other again, & making sure that it was good for the other. They were meeting each other thrust for thrust, as they were losing every coherent thought, as they were feeling the love of the other filling their body. They orgasmed multiple times, & were finally spent. They were drying each other off, & ate the wonderfully planned dinner, that Kono had made. Then, They went on to the lanai, where they enjoyed their dessert. As they were having their cookies, Kono smiled, & said, "It's nice to see you happy, & smiling now", she laid her head on Steve's shoulder. Steve kisses the top of her head, & said, "I am happy now, & I have a reason to smile, I got you, Danny, & the rest of our ohana, As long as I have you guys, I know I'll be okay". They spent the rest of their time enjpying the scenery, before they went in, & got ready for bed, & fell asleep, dreaming of their future.

 

* Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
